Brittana Family Story
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Santana und Brittany kümmern sich um Santana s kleine Schwester Erin.


Santana war gerade mit ihrer 4 Jährigen Schwester,beziehungsweise jetzt Tochter auf den weg zu Brittany,die beiden haben Santana´s Schwester adoptiert,nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben kleine hieß Erin Raquel schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah das Erin kleine hatte ihren Kuscheltiger Timmi in parkte ihr Auto vor Brittany´s Haus,nahm ihre schlafende Tochter auf den Arm und ging mit ihr ins Haus,sie hatte ja einen Schlü gab Santana einen Kuss"Hallo Schatz!"Brittany lächelte Santana an."hallo Mommy."Erin murmelte im halbschlaf."Hallo Engelchen!"Brittany gab Erin einen Kuss auf die brachte die kleine in ihr holte sie ihre Sachen aus dem Auto,denn sie zog mit Erin bei Brittany wachte auf und konnte sich unbemerkt aus dem Haus schleichen da ihre Mütter gerade dabei waren das neue Haus einzurä ging mit Timmi im Arm Richtung traf sie Jake,ihren besten Freund,er war mit seinem Kindermädchen Cassie und Erin rutschten ein paar mal dann schaukelten sie und Santana gingen in Erin´s Zimmer,als sie bemerkten das die kleine verschwunden waren bekamen sie suchten im ganzen Haus"Erin Raquel Lopez-Pierce!"Als die beiden keine Antwort bekamen sahen sie das Erin auf dem Weg vor ihrem Haus rumlief und nach irgendetwas und Santana rannten zu ihr und schlossen sie in ihre Arme"Wo warst du?"Santana schaute ihre Tochter an"Auf dem Spielplatz!"Die kleine weinte"Was ist denn süße?"Brittany schaute fragend"Mein Nuckie ist weg!"Santana schaute im Auto nach,und tatsächlich lag er da."Hier süße!"Santana gab Erin ihren Schnuller."Danke Mama!"Erin steckte sich ihren Schnuller in den war nicht ganz Gesund,sie hat eine leichte Form von Cerebral Palsy,deswegen konnte sie auch nicht ohne ihren Schnuller."Bitte Engelchen!"Brittany schaute Erin an"Aber süße du darfst trotzdem nicht einfach abhauen,Mama und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"Erin nahm ihren Schnuller kurz aus dem Mund"Tut mir Leid ich mache das niewieder!"dann nahm sie ihren Nuckie wieder in den und Brittany gingen mit der kleinen ins Haus."Mommy?Kannst du mir was vorlesen?Bitte!"Brittany nickte"Klar Engelchen."Brittany folgte Erin in ihr Zimmer und legte sich mit ihr ins Bett,sie hatte die kleine im Arm,nach nur 10 Minuten vorlesen war die kleine und Santana räumten weiter ein,irgendwann gingen die beiden auch nächsten morgen wachte Erin schon vor ihren Müttern auf,deshalb beschloss sie ihre Mütter zuwecken"MOMMY!MAMA!"Brittany und Santana sprangen auf"Was denn süße?"Brittany nahm Erin hoch die vor dem Bett stand"Mein Bauch tut weh!"Erin rieb sich den Bauch"Och Babygirl,du wirst bestimmt Krank!"Brittany legte Erin zwischen Santana und sich."Ich mach dir sofort Medizin fertig Babygirl!"Santana ging in die Küche und holte die Medizin für die kleine als sie die Medizin genommen hatte schlief sie zwischen ihren Müttern im Bett liegend und Santana wollten ihre kleine nicht wecken,deshalb schlichen sie sich leise aus dem Schlafzimmer,sie gingen in die Küche und Frühstückten,danach machten sie den schlief nuckelte an ihrem Schnuller und kuschelte mit fuhr zur Schule,da sie heute Unterricht hatte,Brittany blieb heute noch mit Erin zuhause"Mommy!"Brittany ging zu Erin und nahm sie hoch"Was ist denn Engelchen?"Erin nuckelte beim Sprechen an ihrem Schnuller"Ich habe Angst!"Brittany hielt Erin ganz doll fest"Babygirl warum?"Erin schaute ihre Mommy an"Das Mama und du mich alleine lasst!"Brittany küsste ihre Tochter auf´s Haar"Mama und ich lassen dich niemals alleine versprochen!"Erin kuschelte sich an ihre Mommy"Danke Mommy!"Brittany schaute Erin an"Wofür!"Erin nahm ihren Schnuller aus dem Mund"Dafür das ihr mich nicht alleine lasst!"Brittany lächelte sanft"Das ist doch selbstverständlich Mama und ich lieben dich überalles!Erin lächelte und steckte sich ihren Schnuller wieder in den ging mit Erin in die Küche und machte ihr etwas half sie der kleinen beim Umziehen und fuhr mit ihr zum und Erin´s Nuckie mussten natürlich freute sich total,am Abend fuhr Brittany mit Erin nachhause,die kleine schlief während der trug die kleine ins Haus,dann legte sie Erin ins war noch nicht zuhause,Brittany beschloss auf sie zu fing an zuweinen also ging Brittany zu ihr"Babygirl was hast du denn?"Erin kuschelte sich an ihre Mommy"Wo ist Mama?"Brittany hielt Erin ganzdoll fest"Mama ist in der Schule,beim Cheerleading!"Erin hatte schlecht geträumt deshalb hatte sie angst um ihre Mama"Sie soll nachhause kommen!"Brittany nickte"Ja das wird die Mama doch auch!In ungefähr einer Stunde ist Mama wieder da!"Erin weinte doller"Aber Mama soll jetzt kommen!"Brittany ging mit Erin auf dem Arm durch das Haus sie hoffte das die kleine sich beruhigte,doch das tat sie als Santana zu Tür rein kam und die kleine auf den Arm nahm hörte sie auf kleine schlief legte die kleine wieder hin,dann fragte sie Brittany was heute alles so passiert ist in ihrer Brittany ihr alles erzählt hatte gingen die beiden nächsten morgen weckte Brittany die kleine und half ihr beim und Brittany nehmen die kleine heute mit in die hatte Timmi in ihre Tasche gepackt,sodass er rausgucken konnte natürlich und nuckelte an ihrem Schnuller.


End file.
